Coming Home
by jduke
Summary: Someone coming home but who?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here's a new a story that has been in works for awhile. But I'm not sure if I wanted to post. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter 1

A young man look around at his surrounds as he stepped off the bus. This was the first time he had been back to Hazzard scene the night he was taking from his family. The night that turned his life into a living nightmare. From that night on he learned that the only person he could depend on was his self.

He knew he was the kid that on one wanted. Not his family and not that monsters he was forced to live with. He tried to make them happy, but no matter what he did it just wasn't right.

It was only a couple of days ago that he learned that his uncle had kept his cousins. The same question kept running threw his head "Why? Why was he the one that was sent way?" He had done every thing could to make his uncle love, but in the end it wasn't good enough. He wasn't good enough.

Know here he was back where it all started from. Back to meet the man that had threw him away like piece of trash. A small part of wasn't sure if he really wanted to do this. He was afraid of being rejected again. He just wanted to feel like he belong somewhere. He wanted some place to call home and family that loved him. That was all he ever wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first thing he had to do was find a place to eat. He was starving. It had been 2 days scene he had last ate anything. When he was with the monsters he was lucky if he got anything at all to eat during the day. They only feed him when they had too and sometimes they didn't feed him at all. He reached into pocket pulled out what was left of his money that he had stolen from them. He started counting what he had three dollars and forty-five cents to his name. He have to find some place that was cheap. He walked down the sidewalk until he came to the Busy Bee café and open the door and walk in. He spotted a little table near the back . He walked back there and sat down. Waiting for the waitress to take his order. It wasn't long before the young girl came up. "Hello" said the young girl as she placed the menu in front of him. "Would like a glass of water?" she asked. "I'd like to order know to. I just want a hamburger and a glass of water." he said as he gave her back menu. "O. K. give me a few and I'll be back with your water." she said just before she turned to walk towards the counter.

While he was waiting he need to figure out where he was going to stay. More then likely he was going to need to find a job and a place to stay. At that moment the waitress came back with his water. She placed it on the table before him. "Excuse me I don't mean to be rude. But you look like someone I know." she said. "That's o.k. I'm told that a lot." he said. "But I can't place where." she said more to herself then to young man. "Excuse miss do you know if anyone needs help?" he asked. "Will I just heard that Cooter's Garage is need of some help. It's down the street. You can't miss it. It's the only place to car fixed at." She told him. "Ok then. I'll have to check out later." he told her.

A cross town at Cooter's garage Uncle Jesse and Cooter where taking inventory of stock for the month. "Ok Jesse the list said there should be two water pumps, four alternators, and three starters. Said Cooter as he read the list. "Well Cooter I see the four alternators, the three starters, but only one water pump." said Jesse as he moved things around. "That's cuz it's on the table. I still need to put on Mr. Jenkin's truck. I had to place an ad in the gazette or help." said Cooter. "Cooter if you need the help that bad why didn't ya holler. Bo and Luke would have been glad to help." said Jesse. "I know it's just I hate bugging ya'll. You have enough on your plates without me adding to it." Said Cooter. "Now Cooter that is what friends are for." said Jesse . "I know but…." replied Cooter. "No, buts about it. They'll be over tomorrow morning to help you out." said Jesse in a voice that let Cooter know that no matter of arguing would change the old man's mind. "All right Uncle Jesse." said Cooter. "How about we go to the Busy Bee Café for lunch? My treat." said Cooter. "If your paying let's go.' said Jesse as walked towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He hadn't heard that name in long time. When he was younger they use to be really good friends. He wonder if Cooter was just as crazy as before.

It was the jingle of the door chime that brought him to the present. He looked up to see who had walked in. That's when he saw him, his uncle. It was too soon. He wasn't ready. He try to find a way out but the only way out was at the front. If he try to leave his uncle would see him. He wasn't ready for this yet. "What am I going to do?" he thought.

It was then that the waitress had brought him his plate. "Here you go sir. Would there be anything else?" she asked.

"Yes is there a back door?" he asked.

"Yes, but it's not for the customers. I'm sorry but if you want to leave it will have be out the front door." she told him.

"O.K." he replied. Trying to figure out how to get pass them with out being noticed. Panic was starting to set in he wasn't sure what he should do. He hated that his uncle had this much power over him. Here he was 19 years old and he felt like he was 12 years old when he did something wrong. He felt trapped.

"Hello Mr. Duke and Cooter." said the young waitress as she walked up to where they had sat down. "Hello Annie. How's your aunt and uncle doing?" asked Jesse. "They're fine Mr. Duke." replied Annie and placed menu in front of them. "That's good. I'll have to stop one day visit them." Jesse told her as he picked up the menu began looking at it. " They like that." she told him. "Annie you could brings us cups of coffee?" asked Cooter. "Sure thing Cooter." she said sweetly.

A few seconds later she was back with two cups of coffee. "Do you know what you like order?" she asked as pulled out her pad and pen. Jesse looked at the menu for a second longer before telling her. "I'll have a grill cheese sandwich and vegetable soup." he said as closed the menu and sat down in front of him. Then she looked over at Cooter waiting on him to tell what he like. "I'll have a cheese burger with everything on it and side of fries." he told her as closed the menu. "O.K. Is there anything else" she asked as she finished writing the order on the pad. "I thinks that all for now." Cooter told her.

Across the cafe the young man still hadn't figure out how to get pass his uncle. His only hope was that they didn't come to back where he was sitting.

It wasn't long before the waitress brought Cooter and Jesse there food.

"Here you go fellows." she said as she placed the plates in front of them.

"You you like a refill on your coffee, Mr. Duke?" she asked him.

"Sure." Jesse said as looked over to where his cup sat and notice it was empty

"Jesse do you sometimes wonder what life would be like if things hadn't happen?" asked Cooter.

"What you mean, Cooter?" asked the old man knowing what Cooter meant.

"I mean Do you ever wonder what happen to him? It's been 7 years and no one can find him. It's almost like he dropped off the face of planet. Don't you wonder why he's never came home after he turned 18?" asked Cooter.

"Cooter I wonder every day what happen to him. I pray each night that he will come back home to us safe. I wouldn't let myself believe that anything less. I would know in my heart if anything happen to him" said Jesse as a tear travel down his face.

"I'm sorry Jesse. I didn't mean to upset you." Cooter told him.

"It's all right, Cooter. I miss him. There are times I wonder what kind of man he has become. " said Jesse as wonder what his lost nephew was doing right now.


End file.
